Otoya Ittoki
|color = #E61A2B |font-color = White |profile = The athlete who is tolerant with innocence. The bright and genial youth. |kanji name = 一十木 音也（いっとき おとや） |romaji name = Ittoki Otoya |aka = Otoyan, Ikki, Otoyaemon (音也衛門) |age-game = 15 (UN☆PS♪/R), 16 (AA), 17 (D/AS), 18 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15 (Season 1), 17 (Season 2) |birthday = April 11 |height = 175 cm (5' 9") |weight = 60 kg (132 lb) |gender = Male |blood type= O |horoscope= Aries |class= |specialty = Guitar |track= Idol |roommate= Ichinose Tokiya |original= Playable |fandisk= Playable |music= Playable |debut= Playable |allstar= Playable |music2= Playable |songs= 13 |units= With With Ichinose Tokiya With A Class With Ichinose Tokiya, Kotobuki Reiji With Kotobuki Reiji With Aijima Cecil, Hijirikawa Masato, Kurusu Syo With Shinomiya Natsuki With Kurusu Syo (Unofficial) |anime debut= Ep.1 |manga debut= |game debut= April |seiyuu= Terashima Takuma (寺島 拓篤) |seiyuukid=|relatives = Shining Saotome (father) Aijima Kotomi (mother) Aijima Cecil (maternal half-brother)|Name = Ittoki Otoya|instrument = Guitar|allstaras = Playable|music3 = Playable}} Otoya Ittoki (一十木 音也, Ittoki Otoya) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into A Class, as well as a member of the idol group ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Takuma Terashima (寺島 拓篤, Terashima Takuma). Appearance He has messy, bright red hair and similarly colored eyes. He normally wears his uniform in a casual manner, which he doesn't wear too loose or too neatly. Personality Otoya is an energetic but gentle young man. He is nice to everyone no matter who they are, and loves music more than anything. He's a kind, bubbly, and light spirited character. History Fifteen years ago, his mother died in a plane crash, resulting in him having to be brought in at an orphanage. Also, he has never "met" his father, who is in fact Shining Saotome. His adoptive mother, who is a Christian, also gave him a rosary that he keeps with him. Plot Haruka's classmate in A Class. He's a friendly and positive person who enjoys singing. He shares a room with Tokiya from Class S. In the anime, he stands up for Haruka when she was barred from taking the entrance exam due to being late. He enters the Academy partly because "singing seemed fun and interesting" but after meeting Haruka & hearing one of her songs, he falls in-love with her caring, hard-working and "never-give-up" personality and starts to pursue becoming an idol seriously. He is somewhat intimidated by Ichinose since the beginning because of his "perfect singing". Game See here: Ittoki Otoya/Game. Anime See here: Ittoki Otoya/Anime. Manga See here: Ittoki Otoya/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = TRUST☆MY DREAM |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 永遠のトライスター |track1info = (with |3=Natsuki}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Masato}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Ren}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 虹色☆OVER DRIVE! |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = AMAZING LOVE |track1info = (with |3=Masato}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = DUETDRAMA-OT.jpg |datereleased = February 23, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ROULETTE |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = BRAND NEW MELODY |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato |track2title = Over the Rainbow |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ROT.jpg |datereleased = December 21, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ガムシャラROman☆Tic |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}} and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RO.jpg |datereleased = January 09, 2013 |colorbg = |track1title = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = SMILE MAGIC |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato |track2title = HORIZON |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Cecil}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = EMOTIONAL LIFE |track1info = (with Natsuki) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Kita Tomohiro }} |track1title = ファンタスティックmelody |track1info = (with |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships Nanami Haruka They first met when Otoya defended Haruka 's right to enter the entrance exam with Ren. Later on they find out they are in the same class. Haruka is Otoya's partner in their first assignment in the school. Since Haruka didn't know how to read music, he encouraged her to do her best about it. Otoya couldn't come up with the lyrics even after consulting the other guys for tips. It is not until he hears Haruka humming a theme that he finally gets inspiration. They created the song "Brand New Melody", and they both passed with high scores. In episode 8, Ittoki Otoya confesses that he loves Haruka's music, and is going to request her as his partner for the graduation audition. In the end, he is in the group ST☆RISH with the other five people who also requested Haruka to be their partner. Ichinose Tokiya Tokiya is Otoya's roommate. He's the complete opposite of Otoya and seems to find his roommate a bit bothersome at times. Tokiya is a calm perfectionist, whereas Otoya is very childish. Tokiya gives him pointers about how to come up with lyrics (reluctantly), even though Otoya has a hard time understanding him. However, over time, their relationship begins to loosen up. Aijima Cecil Cecil is a friend and band-mate of Otoya. The two get along pretty well, Otoya was one of the few that was immediately friendly with Cecil when he first arrived, but he doesn't like his romantic advances towards Nanami, like the rest of STARISH. He indirectly helped Cecil want to become an idol when the two worked on a TV show together. Otoya was also one of the first few to say that Cecil should join STARISH after they all sang together and was thrilled that he joined, he also pleaded with Saotome with the rest of STARISH to allow Cecil to join, which worked after they performed for him. It's later revealed that the two are half-brothers, the two born from the same mother, but different fathers. Gallery See here: Ittoki Otoya/Gallery. Trivia *Just like all the members of ST☆RISH, he has a designated theme color. For Otoya, it is red. *His given name, Otoya ''(音也), contains the Japanese character for ''sound (音). *In the game, he is the one with acrophobia, unlike in the anime, where Kurusu Syo is the one afflicted. *Even though he has a rosary, he states that he is not a Catholic. *In Debut, he revealed that he now knows that Shining Saotome is actually his father, and that he is a child out of wedlock. Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut *Otoya is seen to be very acrobatic, along with Syo. *In the Radio Drama for All Star, Otoya states that he enjoys soccer, using the balance ball, and the lifting test in soccer. *He shows no preference between summer (warm months) and winter (cold months).UTA☆PRI WINTERBOOK *He is an illegitimate child. *His favorite food is curry, but he dislikes green peppers and black coffee. *He likes chickens References }} Category:Ittoki Otoya Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment